50 Ways to Leave Your Lover
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A series of little stories on how to leave your lover without actually accomplishing a thing involving different SG-1 team members.
1. Daniel and Vala

**FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,**

**Okay, maybe not fifty.**

**Spacegypsy1 disclaims all things disclaimable.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

#1. Laying on his back, hands folded on his chest and staring at the ceiling he listened to her soft, even breathing…and wondered how the hell he was going to get out of here without waking her.

The last two attempts to leave had ended badly; well, not really badly, he had to admit. He'd just found it impossible to get out of her arms, out of her bed. Lying in her arms turned out to be much more than he had ever bargained for.

So here he was, less than an hour away from a diplomatic summit two levels down, not truly wanting to leave.

One leg slid and the foot quietly rested on the floor. The other leg was tangled with hers. In an absurd way, he worried about being discovered. Crazy really. He'd missed his opportunity to whisk her off base two nights earlier because he'd chickened out.

Ever so slowly, he inched his other leg from under hers. She moaned something, flipped over and snuggled under the covers clear across the bed. Damn. Quietly he sat up, rubbed his face, looked back at the lump of her, and with as much stealth as possible he stood.

She didn't move. He could barely see a patch of dark hair sticking up out of the covers. His smile took the sleepiness from his face. Riffling through the BDUs on the floor he found his and dressed. his mind full of wonder and memory.

Last night, he'd escorted her to her quarters after the de-briefing, worried about the large bruise she'd showed him on her hip. Okay, so maybe that flash of pearl hip was more prominent in his mind than the dark circle.

They were all exhausted from the mission, and she'd actually told him she was too tired to talk. He stayed anyway. She told him she was going to bed, he could leave or stay she didn't care. She showed him the bruise again. And he'd kissed it. Gods and Goddesses… he'd kissed her hip.

She cried the first time he made love to her, telling him she had given up all hope of ever being with him. He nearly cried the second time, when she'd whispered words of love and devotion. The third time consisted of laughter and several threats from her as to what would happen if he changed his mind.

But the last time, early this morning, would pleasantly haunt him the rest of his life. He reached for the door, stopped and looked back.

She was sitting up, dark hair a mass of angles and tangles, eyes blinking, mouth slack with sleepiness, the sheet held to her chest. "Daniel?"

He dropped his shoes and jacket on the floor as he returned to her bed.


	2. Sam and Jack

**FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER, **

**Okay, maybe not fifty. And, maybe not really leave.**

**Spacegypsy1**

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx**

**#2**. The constant complaint of 'I have to go, I have a meeting' only brought forth more giggles. Then there followed the under-covers tussle that made him think of an adult rollercoaster ride. No sense complaining about that.

Nope, and logic didn't work either. What was so almighty important about meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President when you had some hot blond in your bed? Her words, not his. If she wanted a fight, he was ready to give her one. This time he'd win, there were just some things a man had to do. And could somebody please let him know when he had become the responsible one?

Oh, hang on, he self-advised when she changed course. Out of the bed she went with a laugh-spoken 'Right, honey, you have to go'.

Was 'honey' a technical term? His moment of realization was long in coming, but eventually he did take note that she was standing there beside the bed, half in and half out of a perfectly good and practically new uniform shirt only worn for all of fifteen minutes. The shirt chosen to impress the brass he would have to face now knowing what had been wrapped in that shirt.

And so of course there was a whole bunch of grouch attached to the plea to give the shirt back. Bad idea. Bad. Bad. Bad idea.

However, his 'special' training kicked in; one hand caught the shirt mid-flight and the other one got the perfect gentle but firm elbow grasp on that swinging arm of hers and over she went, clear across him. Combat ready, he straddled her, chuckling away at her delightful giggles. He moved in for the kill. Kissing those lips so prone to the giggles.

It took him a good ten seconds to realize he'd lost.

A/N: S/J just in case you were wondering.


	3. Cam and Carolyn

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving either.

Spacegypsy1

-x-x-x-x

**#3**. I wasn't really thinkin' about this happenin'. Really. But here I am, and she's determined that I'm gonna leave her house tonight. So how do I deal with that? She's spooked. I can tell. I don't think she had any idea this night was gonna end up like this.

But, hell, I'm not ready to leave. Not by a long shot. She's already dressed in some long T- shirt, lookin' tighter than her stitches, offerin' me wine, water, whatever. I'm layin' back, hands behind head and grinnin', and she's flustered. Damn if that isn't the cutest thing.

"Come on baby, come back to bed." All I got was a scowl. She's pointin' out the open bedroom door. I'm figurin' she's saying 'Out. Now.' Fine. I get the message.

I'm up. No pun intended, out of the bed and standin' on the floor mumbling and lookin' for my boxers. When I take a peak towards her, she's lookin' at the ceiling… wearing my underwear. Damn her anyway. "Doc." I say. "You got on my boxers. How the hell you expect me to get dressed and leave?" But she just walks away, out of the room. But not before I got a glimpse of her grin. Nope. She's rethinkin', and that's good.

I'm dressed in a jiffy, sans my boxers, and headin' toward the door. "You got my number," I tell her and head on out, diggin' for my keys.

She calls my name. Damned soft and dreamy like. I can't help but turn. Those dark eyes are smilin', and she's holdin' out my boxers. I just point to the bedroom. Hell, I'm not goin' anywhere.


	4. Teal'c and Ishta

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving either.

Spacegypsy1

**#4**. There was wisdom to the Tau'ri custom of letting sleeping dogs lie, he thought, examining long strands of golden hair that lay across his chest. Carefully he lifted one between a thumb and forefinger, studied the small braid intertwined with colorful threads, and settled it once again to contrast with his dark skin.

It had been a long hard battle with no winner. There had been a number of those lately. She was a leader for her people. He a man torn between two worlds, and she wanted him in hers.

It would be a hard decision, but one that he would soon need to make.

Only hours ago he'd stormed off toward the Chappa'ai, her words echoing in his head as she marched behind him.

'_Thankfully not everyone is as bullheaded as the Jaffa male!'_

_His head turned for the briefest moment. A practiced brow arched, instigating a rapid- fire debate._

'_Do not scoff at me, Jaffa!'_

'_I have no intention of doing so.'_

'_And just now?'_

'_Merely a reaction of surprise.'_

'_Surprise? That I find you pigheaded?'_

'_Bullheaded.'_

'_Go! I no longer want you to stay.'_

'_And I no longer care to leave.'_

_The procession headed in the other direction._

"_Stop following me.'_

"_I am only going in the same direction."_

'_The direction is to my tent.'_

'_Our.'_

"_Mine.'_

'_Our.'_

'_Leave.'_

'_Not without you' _

_The door flap was quickly jerked sideways and as quickly dropped in place. _

_He nearly stumbled into the heavy cloth. Nostrils flared, eyebrows rose before he purposely moved the flap aside. 'Come back with me.'_

'_I do not wish to go.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I am not fond of the Tau'ri world.'_

'_But you are fond of many of its people.'_

'_I am fond of a few.'_

'_And they wish to see you.'_

'_The Chappa'ai goes both ways.'_

'_True.'_

'_You will stay another night?' _

'_Indeed.' _


	5. More Daniel and Vala

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving.

Spacegypsy1

**#5**. Who would have thought the day would come when she would want him out of her way? As in out of her bed, her room, his room, his place, tents, storage closets, and that one time in a tree? And who would believe HE would be the one that was insatiable?

Except for off-world she hadn't been out one day or night with her friend in three weeks. There were chips and cracks in her nails. His coffee tasted like, well, coffee not Mochaccino. Not one umbrella drink had passed her lips in all that time. And most importantly, she'd worn every thing she'd ever bought at Victoria's Secret, and they were certainly no secret anymore!

At this very moment he was nagging her to finish packing. Gads! He was going to the Galloping something island and he was just short of doing cartwheels, he was so excited. More aritifacts! Boring rocks with scribbles! Burial grounds! She was inconsolable. Internet research had revealed that the Galloping Island he intended to drag her to (or Galapagos however you say it), had not one...not ONE coffee shop, spa or mall. Isla Marchena... well, really – she'd told him – darling, she would just stay on base...

She needn't look to see him outlined in her doorway. That, like some phantom photo, was etched into her brain. Legs wide, hands deep in pockets, that adorable half smile, half frown, head tilted waiting for compliance.

No way. She was not falling for this again. He would work himself into some frenzy with his cronies then take out all his excitement on her. Yes, of course, delightfully so, but how much can a girl take?

He did not - would not - at any point in the last few months since he capitulated to her well timed seduction, take her to luxury hotels, or on romantic cruises! No way was she going to stand for this. Facing him with lips pursed, pigtails swinging and hands on her hips she emphatically shook her head. She was not going, no way, no how, no matter what!

His reaction was down right scary. There was a grin - hot, evil and sexy. Then he reached into his jacket...was he going to shoot her?? Then something fuzzy and colorful appeared in his hand.

Vala snatched up her bag, ripped the handcuffs from his hand, and tossed them in, grabbed his arm and drug him down the hall. "Well, darling, why didn't you just say so!"


	6. More Sam and Jack

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving either

Spacegypsy1

**#6. **There was a ring around the full moon, actually more like glowing white hot spikes reminiscent of some child's depiction of the Earth's sun. A creature howled off in the distance, and the fire cracked and popped. The brightness of the large moon hid the stars and lit the campsite like a hundred lanterns.

He hadn't been scheduled to be here, but then when that tree limb slammed through the cabin roof, and he had five days left in which to take his remaining six days of vacation…well, he'd invited himself along.

And here he was, in a worn out sleeping bag, by the inferno fire, under the stadium-light moon, on wet ground, all alone just because he'd tried to help out with the sleeping arrangements.

The archeologist had sided with the scientist…go figure!

Something about the guys' tent being already overcrowded.

The Jaffa was indifferent, no surprises there. When the hell did he start sleeping anyway?

The hotshot pilot had no comment, as usual.

Of course he wasn't the one who set a general's tent on fire.

That was the nut case, as expected; who thought him sleeping in with the girls was a "marvelous" idea.

He let the scientist know if he got eaten alive by whatever was out there baying at the moon, she'd herself to thank. She'd laughed and dragged her protectress off to their tent.

Somewhere in the middle of the night it started getting spooky - there were beady eyes glowing at him from the tree line...and cold, shiveringly, miserably wet and cold.

He was up and moving in a flash and hauled himself right into her tent, snuggled up between the two women, and with a grin, drifted off to sleep. That didn't last long, 'cause somehow he was in her sleeping bag, she was doing the whispered grumbler thing and Mitchell's backup singer was missing.

She had her 'I'm totally put out with you' face on, which by the way, was one of her sexiest looks. 'I'm the general' he told her to which she responded 'then act like one' – totally unfair.

When thunder rumbled threateningly in the distance, she crawled, to his utter delight, to the opening. With her head poked out, he received a pleasant moon lit view of her rounded rump. Nice.

She called out and he heard the loud, slightly accented reply which went something like…'totally loving this, Samantha, I have them all captured to my utter delight, toodles'.

He couldn't say he didn't expect the sudden and happy grin she turned to him. "Jack."

"Sam."


	7. Daniel and Vala again

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Spacegypsy1

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving either.

**#7. **Muscles invited her to his quarters for candles and wine, so she dressed up and strutted past the archeologist's office even though it was well out of her way. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure he wasn't in there. Flounced skirt swaying, high heels ticking against the tile floor, Vala cut her eyes quickly through the open door. Things were going from bad to worse. Empty as she suspected.

She'd managed to muck the whole thing up. Feeling more than a bit dejected, she quickened her steps, pondering her disassociation from the one person who might have been helpful in figuring this out and the subsequent ramifications her lack of communication had on her team.

xxxxxx

Strange how it all started. How she stopped talking to Daniel, stopped sleeping with him, stopped even acknowledging his existence. And how Daniel stopped talking to Teal'c and how Sam stopped talking to Daniel and Mitchell stopped talking to her. And of course why General Landry started talking to all of them, and then called Jack.

She'd given up her quarters a year ago when she'd moved into Daniel's while General Landry muttered and mumbled something about 'not the god damned Enterprise. She never really understood that, even though Muscles had tried to explain it to her.

Now she was housed in guest quarters across from Jack's VIP room, and he'd annoyed her all day long with questions. 'Why don't you tell him the truth?' 'You sure as hell do know what happened, what are you hiding?' 'Come on, be a sport, why can't you just spill it?' 'Can't you tell him before the whole (then he grumbled a string of curses she couldn't make sense of) base is not talking to each other?' But he got nothing out of her because, honestly, it would be difficult to point out what had made her so mad. She couldn't even explain it to herself.

It was vague, like some ghost in the machine flitting about the edges of her mind.

Sort of a 'has it happened before?' kind of thing. Or not. And no matter how hard she tried to explain it the others, it evaded her, but she remained angry. At him.

Surely she hadn't imagined him yelling at her? But that wasn't unusual in itself. And of course, he'd immediately apologized. Or did he? Didn't he kiss her then? Though, there was something about what he'd said and how he'd said it. That entire 'we work together' scenario was part of the culprit, even if she hadn't a clue to why.

But the really weird part was the Jaffa's reaction. He laughed, a big belly, rare laugh, every time Daniel tried to talk to her and she ignored him.

xxxxxx

Muscles smiled and indicated a spot on the floor. She sat. Then Jack arrived. He sat. Then Cameron and Sam quietly took a seat forming a circle. Finally Daniel came in, dropped down beside her and her heart melted.

The lights went out and the candles got lit. Muscles started speaking in his deepest, lowest voice, sort of putting everyone into a meditative state. He started out with some soliloquy on friendship, and living in realities or something strange like that.

Daniel took her hand, leaned over and whispered 'sorry'. Her eyes opened and she knew he was. Sorry. For whatever had been haunting her. Then suddenly she knew! It had to be some bizarre dream with him yelling at her about only 'messing' with him, not an actual event. She leaned into his body, her mouth against his ear. "I'm sorry, it was me, I love you Daniel."

By the time they got out of there the others – including Jack – were deep into meditation. They made a mad dash for their room, forgiving and forgetting with the first kiss, both vowing to never let anything imagined come between them again.


	8. More DV

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not actually leaving.

Spacegypsy1

**# 8.**

Daniel looked up from the list he was making. "Déjà vu."

"Déjà vu." Jack leaned against the door frame, hands in pockets, as Daniel returned his gaze to his work. "You're not really leaving?"

"I am. What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Come to talk you out of it. I need you here."

"Not this time. This time nothing is going to stop me."

"I'll miss you."

"We never see each other anymore."

"Come on, Daniel. You gotta know how much I need you."

"Really, Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Vala called me."

Daniel looked at his watch. "I just found out three hours ago! I don't even leave for over three weeks."

"I can't believe you'd just leave her."

"I'm not."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Were you just planning on dragging her through the Stargate without telling her?"

"It's only been three hours!"

"She's been crying for three hours, and now she has Carter upset and you know what that means."

"I have to get my thoughts down on paper, Jack. I can't just… pop the question."

"You are about as romantic as plain popcorn! What if she says no?"

Daniel kept scribbling away while reaching with his other hand into a pocket and slamming a small box on his desk. When Jack didn't move Daniel huffed and opened the box.

Jack scuttled forward cautiously. "Ow! You know you're setting precedent with that thing. For cryin' out loud, how much did you pay for that rock?"

The lid snapping shut was his only answer.

"I suppose there will be cake?"

"Come back in two weeks."

"Will do."

"Bye, Jack."

"O'Malley's tonight?"

"Sure, you gonna let everybody know?"

"Sure. I was on my way to see a Colonel about a General anyway. I'll leave Vala to you. She scares me anyway. Hope you know what…okay, okay, I'm going."


	9. Cam Carolyn again

50 Ways To Leave Your Lover

Spacegypsy1

Okay, maybe not fifty and maybe not actually leave.

# 9

Cam rushed through the doorway, stopping suddenly just inside the infirmary. Carolyn stood with her nurse studying a chart. He hadn't made a sound, but she must have sensed his presence because she looked up, spotting him standing there.

He leaned his head back, then shook it.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Ah, I'll talk to you later." Cam started to raise a hand, finger pointed, but dropped it. "Yeah, later."

He disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived. Carolyn and the nurse exchanged a grin that clearly said, 'Men!'

It was hours later when he came to her open office door and rapped on the frame with a knuckle.

Carolyn grinned happily. "Hi."

"Look, this isn't workin' 'cause your dad's ridin' my ass like I'm some cracked-up weirdo. He's never gonna give in. Never gonna think its okay. I'm always gonna be the bad guy. It's tough on you. It's tough on me. Let's just stop it now before it goes too far. I don't want you gettin' hurt. I say we just stay friends and let the other go.

The grin she had first greeted him with slowly disappeared, and she watched him now with a blank expression. Carolyn nodded curtly. "Yes, you're right."

"I am?" There was genuine surprise in his voice.

Looking down, she went back to filling out her paperwork. Cam stood there watching her, feeling confused. Maybe he'd been wrong, and she hadn't really been very honest the other night, a sort of 'the heat of the moment' thing.

When he didn't leave, she looked back up with just a hint of irritation. "Did you need something else?"

_Yep, I need you, but I can't have you. _"Nope. That's it. I'll wander on out now."

Back to writing on a chart, Carolyn ignored him.

After he left, the pen dropped out of her hand, and her angry gaze locked on the empty doorway. She rose from her seat, took her lab coat off the back of the chair and pulled it on roughly, then marched out of the infirmary and directly to the General's office without stopping.

"You know," her abrupt entrance startled General Landry, "you've done a lot of things over the years that have caused me to have a less then stellar attitude towards you. And, lately, we've managed to bridge some of those gaps. But let me tell you this, general, you've crossed the line this time! I've just been informed that I've lost the one thing in this goddamned crazy world I find myself in that I was looking forward to. I realize you don't think Cam is right for me." She placed her hands on his desk and leaned in his face. "But, you do NOT pick who I can and cannot be with! You've spent the last three weeks doing your best to 'discourage' Cam from dating me. Well, you've succeeded. I've had enough of the two of you. He's next on my hit list, and YOU can just back off!"

Landry's eyes were large, his mouth had fallen open and he was speechless. Finally he came to his senses, at least his military senses. "You can stand down!"

"Don't you 'stand down' me!"

General Landry shot out of the chair. "Carolyn! You are bordering on insubordination."

"Bordering? Ha! I crossed that border, and you can just fire me if you want to…general!"

The general stood aghast as she left, her voice still ringing in his ears.

Carolyn headed directly to Sam's lab and found the colonel scribbling calculations on the board. Nostrils flaring and arms locked across her middle, the doctor waited, her foot tapping incessantly.

Sam eventually heard the fire-breathing, toe-tapping woman behind her. "Oh, Carolyn, I didn't…what's wrong?"

"That spineless Lieutenant Colonel you call a leader and my sorry excuse for a father have come to the brilliant conclusion that he…he being Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, shouldn't be dating me! Me! Like I haven't a word to say about it. So how do you like that!"

"Carolyn," Sam took her arm and led her to a stool, practically shoving her back to sit.

"Cam's been trying to smooth things over; he's worried about you. That's why…"

"You're taking up for him!?" Carolyn stood, but was quickly pushed back onto the stool.

"Calm down for just a minute."

Vala ran into the lab at full speed, excitement in her eyes. "Walter heard the whole thing. Carolyn gave him the… Oh, hello. You're here. Well, I have to say you certainly handled General Landry well. He's on his way to Cameron's office right now and he looks like he swallowed a light bulb – one of those strobe thingies."

Carolyn and Sam took off so fast Vala was left standing in the empty room. "Thank the gods, for once it's not me and…hey, wait for me!"

There was a mad dash through the corridors, with Carolyn and Sam in the lead, Vala hot on their heels, and Daniel and Teal'c, having gotten the word, somewhere behind them. By the time they all caught up with each other, they were close enough to hear the raised voices.

"Look, sir, you can bust me to airman for all I care. I've just made the number one biggest mistake of my life, and I'm gonna fix it! I'm in love with your daughter and that, sir, meaning no disrespect, is not something you can change."

"Colonel!"

"Sir, you made your choices with your wife, your daughter. Well, I'm not goin' there. I'm not sacrificing her for this uniform."

"That, colonel, is altogether different. Carolyn knows the deal. She's been in this program, there's no secret for her, nothing she doesn't know. It's altogether different, and if you'd shut your hot-shot pilot mouth and listen you'd find out that I think you're right."

"Huh?" Mitchell's eloquent response brought a condescending smile to the general's face.

"I know how much you love this job, the program, the uniform. And knowing you love her more is all I needed to hear. I guess I got a bit overbearing. But I wasn't quite ready to lose her again. And I wasn't altogether sure you were that committed." General Landry patted Cam on the back. "Son, I think you've bitten off more than you can chew, since the last time I saw her she was gunning for you."

In the hall, Vala laid her head on Sam's shoulder and sighed. The colonel rolled her eyes, and gently pushed Vala aside. Carolyn turned to the group of friends behind her, not quite sure what to do. Before she could garner any advice she watched them scatter and disappear from the corridor. Turning, she saw the two men walking out amicably from Cam's office.

"Carolyn." General Landry greeted his daughter and, hands in jacket pockets, wandered away.

Left with just the one, she glared as Cam leaned on the door frame, bare forearms crossed, with that twinkling, wrinkled eyed, stupid grin of his.

"Cameron Mitchell, don't give me that look."

"I'm not lookin', I'm thinkin', like maybe we can erase this day and pick up where we left off two nights ago."

"Ha. You're no longer afraid of sleeping with the general's daughter?"

"Baby, I'm not afraid of anything, you know that."

"Pfft!" She did an about-face and strolled off.

He watched her for all of two seconds before he took off after her. "Ah, come on doc, you heard what I said to the man. I know you did." When he got up right beside her, he buried is nose in the crook of her neck, still walking. "You takin' back what you said that night?" He almost lost his footing when she yanked her shoulder to dislodge his face.

Taking her elbow, he stopped their progress. "Hey, I'm sorry. I swear I only wanted to make it easier on you."

The first twinge of a smile graced her lips. "You'd never give up that uniform for a woman, Cam, never."

"I'd give up a lot more than you can imagine. I've stared death in the face too many times, and I'm no Dr. Jackson, I'm goin' for the things I want. And all of them are you."

He had a hand wrapped around her neck and his mouth hovered. He didn't have to wait long; she leaned in, taking his peace offering.

Around the corner Vala pulled the telescoping mirror back, closed it and stuck it in her pocket. Daniel was on the floor beside her, Sam sitting to his left and Teal'c standing, hands behind his back, not far away.

Without a word Vala winked at Daniel indicating all was well, he turned to Sam with a wide grin, and Sam nodded to Teal'c, who bowed slightly, then with a barely discernable tilt of his head, he instructed them to follow him.


	10. Jack and Sam

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Spacegypsy1

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving either.

xxxxxx

#10.

Packing literally everything she owned – either for storage or to take with her – had proved to be harder than expected.

Excitement and trepidation made her skin crawl. She was, after all, leaving the planet, the solar system, the galaxy. Leaving her home, her loved ones, and her friends for the Pegasus Galaxy for who knows how long.

Sam admired the new shiny addition to her uniform. Full Bird Colonel...Samantha Carter, leader of Atlantis. Folding the jacket carefully she placed it reverently on top of her duffel bag.

Footsteps approached, moving quickly. Unable to stop herself, she let out a terrified gasp. She was really doing this. They were coming for her gear, right on time. The moment of truth. She was leaving SG-1...leaving Jack.

The heavy footsteps moved closer, causing her to draw a deep nervous breath. Struck by the overwhelming implications of what she was about to do, she couldn't move, just stared at the birds on her jacket and waited.

"They rescheduled you for 1300 hours, Carter, some kinda confrontation SG-22 is holding up the gate for." Jack O'Neill stopped just inside the door, leaning against the frame and studying her.

As though she'd been struck by an unexpected staff blast, Sam's eyes grew unnaturally large and her spine stiffened.

"'Course if you'd known, you coulda stayed late like the rest of us did at your going away party." When she didn't turn, Jack rocked on the balls of his feet and studied her six for a second or two. After a moment of silence he moved cautiously into the room. "Actually," he said, waving a finger through the air, before bulldozing ahead. "the fruitcake and me watched the sunrise. She was oddly content with Daniel's head in her lap. Quiet, too. I don't think she was listening. Ya shoulda seen his face when he woke up. God, Sam, I love you, I wish you'd stay."

Sam whirled around, eyes flashing, mouth working, hands fisted. "Now, Jack!?" You pick now!?"

"Yeah, well, that's it. I figured I'd better say my piece. I talked about it all night long...sorta talked it all out. I shouldn't wait. What if something happens and I never see you again?"

Stupefied, her shoulders dropped, fists opened and mouth slammed shut. Not for long. "So. This is a sudden realization?" There was an odd cadence to her voice, fear and possible loathing muddled up with confusion and a bit of over-the-top shouting, tempered just a bit by something else. Something floating up from the depths of her soul. "It just occurred to you now, at this moment, that you love me and don't want me to leave?"

"Nooo. I've known a long time." Yanking at the bottom of his shirt, Jack swallowed, looking away and then back.

"And never told me?"

"I'm sure I mentioned it along the way. But..." One hand flicked back and forth while the other one remained buried in his pocket.

The heat of the glare he received was burning near the pit of his stomach. "Carter, there was a lot of crap going on not to mention my all time favorite – fraternization etcetera. However, there's not a cloud in the sky right now and I realized as Daniel was sputtering and Vala was laughing that I didn't want to see another sunrise without telling you...and letting you know I thought it a good idea that you stay. Here. With me. Now."

"Me about to get married at one point wasn't enough to make you bother with this? But, oh my God, here I am hours away from trekking off TO ANOTHER GALAXY and now, now you just can't bear to see me go?!" After that she remained silent, staring a hole through him.

Had he the courage to look up, into her eyes, he would have seen them soften, light up with something meant just for him. Instead, he studied the tiles on the floor. "Come on, Carter! We've been through a lot. Things were different; we were at war. And a few bumpy relationships along the way, which, by the way, neither of us could bring ourselves to commit to, are distant memories. I mean, it could be dangerous; you might not come back." His dark eyes lifted. "I might not survive that. At least think of me." Ah, there, he thought, there's just the hint of her smile.

Trying to ignore the glint of mischievousness in his eyes, she straightened her shoulders and took a step forward. "I've had multiple life threatening situations where it was apparent I was not 'coming back', but I'm going way out there by myself and you decide to tell me you love me and want me to stay?"

"Yep." He'd caught the unmistakable slide to interest in her voice.

"No." Chin lifting, Sam waited.

"No as in no way? Right?"

"I'm going."

"Will you marry me before you go?" The clearly identifiable rip of Velcro heralded his time checking. "We've got six hours."

Sam checked her own watch. "Five. Make it snappy, I don't want to miss my scheduled dial out!"

A/N: Thanks Childofspacegypsy1 for the prompt.


	11. Chapter 11

FIFTY WAYS TO LEAVE YOUR LOVER,

Spacegypsy1

Okay, maybe not fifty. And maybe not really leaving either.

xxxxxx

#11.

This was certainly not the way he thought things would go. Daniel's head lay back against the chair as he squeezed his eyelids tight. He could hear her words, but he tried to ignore them, not sure of what he should do.

"Really, Daniel. Leave before this gets out of hand."

"Why?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Just like your father," opening his eyes, he grinned across the bed in between where they sat.

Her smile was patronizing. "We need to set some boundaries, but right now I need you to leave." Her smile quickly dwindled into a straight line. She wasn't falling for his glib and admittedly sexy grin.

"Look, Carolyn, I didn't expect this anymore than you, but, here it is, here we are, two people bound to interfere in each others lives. We can make it work. You're smart, you're laid back; I like that. That's just what I've been hoping for. So, let's just talk this out. Tell me what boundaries, because I have a few of my own."

Dr. Lam frowned as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, banded it, and took a pen in hand. "One," she started jotting on a scrap of paper, "you have got to stop parking yourself in here at all hours of the night. I don't like it. Not one bit. Two, you can't do all that touchy-feely stuff." She raised a finger in warning when he started to protest. "And, three, you cannot bring one more gift into this room. Ever." She gestured around the room, "this is enough. Now, four…get out, now, and don't come back until I invite you."

Daniel came out of the chair and placing his hands on the bed between them, he scowled fiercely. "ONE! I'm a night owl, that's when I 'park', TWO! I can touchy-feely my…my girlfriend, all I want too! And THREE!" His voice had grown louder with each number, "Three…I'll bring a truck load of stuffed toys in here if I want to!"

Carolyn's arm went out towards the door, finger pointed. "Out, now, Dr. Jackson!"

"Daniel? Darling? What's wrong?" Vala's weak voice cut through the two combatants.

"Now, look what you've done, you woke my patient!" Carolyn started checking the monitors.

With a loud huff, Daniel smiled down at Vala. "It's nothing sweetie, really, just go back to sleep."

"Mmm, stop yelling, it hurts my head." Eyes barely open, Vala cut her gaze from Carolyn to Daniel. Both smiled in return.

"I have to go now, Vala, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yes. You do that. I'll be right here. And, darling, would you bring me another one of those cute little fuzzy stuffed kittens? I can't find the last one."

With a smirk at the doctor, Daniel answered. "Sure, what color?"

He got no answer as Vala had slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Carolyn!?" His voice was panicked.

"It's okay, Daniel, I gave her pain meds. She's fine. Come back in a few hours. Let her rest and you need a few hours sleep."

"Right. See you later."

"Right." Carolyn continued checking Vala's vitals, a small smile gracing her lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Thanks Childofspacegypsy1 for the prompt…and the beta. xxxM


End file.
